<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lazy Days by Vexed_Wench</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857566">Lazy Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench'>Vexed_Wench</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFFC__100th Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: allbingo, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a plan for their first day off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFFC__100th Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Little &amp; Monthly Specials 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lazy Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the prompt Lazy at Froday Flash Fiction and Allbingo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean nestled deeper into his memory foam wondering why the hell it took him so long to find such a great mattress. His room in the bunker was the best room he'd ever had. The other day he'd picked up a small refrigerator and stocked it full of cokes, beer,  and candy bars. In Dean's opinion, both of those things were better chilled. Yesterday he managed to make a run to one of the warehouse stores and bought enough snacks to keep a house full of teenagers for a week.  He had planned his day off to be filled with snacks and all the apps on his television. The only thing he needed to do was convince Sam that spending the day in bed wasn't lazy; it was a well deserved day off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>